Modern vehicles are often fitted with a parking assistance system as an aid to the driver during parking. From German patent application No. 10 2011 113 916, a parking assistance system is known which classifies a number of parking scenarios.
Parking assistance systems usually monitor just an area around the vehicle in the vicinity of the highway. It is particularly the case that objects located at a higher level, such as a roof box in a garage, are not detected properly.
As such, it is desirable to present a device and method which reliably and accurately determine a space in which a vehicle can drive. In addition, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.